La leyenda de Inu
by yukino457
Summary: Kao accidentalmente viaja al pasado y descubre un secreto relacionado con su familia, tambien descubre el amor en la chica menos esperada. Acompañen a Kao en su viaje en una epoca antigua


_**La leyenda de Inu**_

_**Capitulo:1La chica del árbol**_

-Kao-Gritaron desde la puerta de la casa, una niña pequeña de pelo Negro, el joven volteo a verla-Olvidaste tu almuerzo-Le dijo con una sonrisita

Kao se acerco a ella, acaricio su cabeza y le sonrió

-Gracias pequeña, volveré en la tarde-Le dijo mientras tomaba el almuerzo que su pequeña hermanita le daba.

Kao, tenía 15 años recién cumplidos, esa mañana iba camino a la escuela como era costumbre, el vivía en un pequeño templo que su abuelo dirigía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Vivía únicamente con su madre, su pequeña hermana y su abuelo. Llevaba una vida muy típica y normal.

Esa tarde después de clases llego como todos los días a su casa, y vio que su hermanita andaba buscando algo en el jardín

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?

-Buyo escapo, y no lo encuentro-Satomi le dijo

-Bien, tu busca en el jardín y yo en la bodega del pozo, sabes que al abuelo no le gusta que te metas ahí-Kao dijo mientras dejaba su portafolios a la sombra del árbol.

Entro a un templo, oscuro, a su abuelo no le gustaba que entraran ahí, ya que en ese lugar se encontraba un poso, algo profundo. Su abuelo decía que ahí una vez hacia muchísimos años, salían espíritus malignos, y que jamás debían entrar a ese lugar, por la seguridad de todos.

Busco por todo ese templo, pero jamás encontró al gato de su hermana, entonces tras él una luz resplandeciente apareció. No sabía que era y se espanto un poco. Quiso huir, pero algo se lo impido.

De entre el pozo salió un demonio, mitad mujer mitad ciempiés que lo jalo hacia el interior del pozo

-Dámelo-Le dijo el demonio hiriéndolo

Kao no sabía que decir, ni que hacer pero de él salió una luz brillante, que hizo que el demonio desapareciera casi al instante

-Me vengare-Le grito.

Kao despertó algo confundido dentro del pozo "Debí desmayarme" Pensó mientras ideaba la manera de salir de ahí. Pero al ver hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que podía ver el cielo y no un techo oscuro de una bodega

-SATOMI-grito para ver que no fuese un sueño, pero nadie le respondió

A duras penas el joven salió de ahí, y se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su casa, sino que se encontraba en una paradera, tras él se encontraba una colina y enfrente de él unos árboles inmensos.

-¿Dónde estoy, que es este lugar tan extraño?-Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras algo al final de los arboles le llamaba la atención

Los arboles le llamaban por alguna extraña razón, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia ellos, y entonces la vio. Vio a la criatura más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Atrapada en las enredaderas de un árbol, se encontraba una joven, de cabellos largos blancos, llevaba una pequeña yukata roja, y descalza. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención de esta hermosa criatura era de que tenía unas orejas de perro, del mismo color que su cabello.

Se acerco a tocar sus orejas, eran suaves, y afelpadas, entonces escucho algo que lo inquieto mucho

-Ve señora Kaede, un demonio vino a revivir a la poderosa-Grito un hombre

Kao volteo y se espanto al ver un grupo de aldeanos, apunto de masacrarlo, pero vio a una anciana, una anciana que tan solo tenía un ojo, y ella se sorprendió al verlo

-Hermano-Dijo casi en susurro

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no, yo no soy un demonio

-Miente, como pudo encontrar a la poderosa-Dijo el mismo aldeano

-No, no…Como llegaste aquí-La anciana le pregunto

-Por el pozo, en el bosque, un demonio me trajo aquí desde mi casa

-¿Desde tu casa? ¿Un demonio?, y dime joven, ¿Qué buscaba ese demonio?

Kao busco de su uniforme escolar aquella esfera color rosado, y se la enseño a la anciana, ella se espanto y ordeno que todos se fueran. Llevo a su casa a Kao

-¿Por qué estoy en este lugar?

-Tal vez el pasado de mi hermano podrá resolverte muchísimas dudas-Le dijo Kaede, la anciana

"Hacia muchísimos años, mi hermano era el sacerdote de este pueblo y le fue conferido una perla, esa misma perla que llevas tu en las manos, esa perla lleva por nombre shikon, él la cuido hasta sus últimas consecuencias, pero algo paso. Un día conoció a Inu, la joven que está en el árbol, y su amistad comenzó a ser estrecha cada día. Cierta ocasión los escuche hablar, diciéndole que le daría el poder de esa perla para que ella fuera humana. La tarde que se iban a encontrar, Inu lo ataco, y pelaron ambos hasta morir, mi hermano la encerró en un sueño profundo con una flecha, mi hermano murió, y dijo que para que esa perla no callera en manos equivocadas, lo quemáramos junto con esa perla que trajo su perdición"

-Esa joven es hermosa, lamento la pérdida de su hermano, espero que su hermano descanse en paz, debió ser un hombre grande y sabio

-No Kao, mi hermano Kokio no murió hace poco, ellos murieron hace 50 años

Kao se asusto demasiado, ya que esa jovencita no parecía que estuviese 50 años ahí atrapados, pareciese que acabara de cerrar sus ojitos. La noche se cerro y con ella la maldad de los demonios se hacía presente.

-Señora Kaede, Señora Kaede-Llego uno de los aldeanos asustado, entrando a la vieja choza de la anciana.

-¿Qué ocurre Shio?-Kaede se sorprendió porque a esas horas de la noche nadie la iba a buscar, a menos de que fuera a asistir algún parto, pero en esas fechas no había ninguna mujer embarazada en la aldea

-Un mounstro ataca la aldea-Todos salieron de ese lugar

Se encontraron con una criatura que Kaede pensaba que tenia más de medio siglo muerta, aquella mujer mitad humana mitad cien pies atacaba su aldea en busca de algo, vio a Kao un poco espantado de verla también, y supo inmediatamente que era lo que esa espantosa criatura buscaba

-Entréguenmela- Decía incesantemente esa criatura

-Kao, huye-Le ordeno la anciana

Pero el joven destarudo no quiso dejar sola a aquella mujer que lo había recibido de buena manera

-No te preocupes por mí, si tú te vas esa criatura nos dejara en paz-Kaede dijo insistente, a lo que Kao asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de ese lugar

Corrió entre los sembradíos de arroz siendo perseguido por esa criatura, Pensando constantemente que hacer para poder salvar su vida y la de toda la aladea. Entonces aquellos arboles volvían a llamarlo, volvían a decirle que fuera, suplicando su presencia.

Y así lo hizo, Kao corrió y corrió hasta aquellos arboles, donde se encontraba la poderosa como todos le llamaba, la vio con una expresión diferente a como la había visto en un principio, esta vez sonreía

-Así que estas en problemas pervertidos

* * *

_**Nota R:**_Holis~ esta historia esta basada en dos cosas, 1: La famosa serie de mi amorsote inuyasha, y 2: las imagenes de internet de los cambios de sexo de los personajes, algunos caps seran completamente MIOS y otros seran basados en la serie y en las imagenes, espero que les guste y acepto tomatasos


End file.
